1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to air filters for computers and, more particularly, to air filters designed to cover an entire surface of a computer box to filter air drawn into the computer box through openings on the surface.
2. Description of the Related Art
Located inside most computers is a fan which draws outside air into the computer box to cool the CPU and other components located inside. As the CPU's clock speed increases, a greater amount of air must be drawn into the computer box to cool the CPU. Unfortunately, when more air is drawn into the computer box, more dust and dirt accumulates inside.
It is widely known that a large quantity of the air drawn into the computer box enters through switch and light openings and through floppy and CD-ROM disc drive openings all located on the front surface of the computer box. It is also widely known that the shape or profile of the front surface on the computer box varies with different computer manufacturers. The height and width of the computer box varies also.
What is needed is a filter cover that can be selectively used to substantially cover different shaped front surfaces and different sizes of computer boxes.